Cousins
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Chameleon's cousin comes to town,but he doesnt have time to catch up. A mysterious group of ninja cats are after him for unknown reasons.Can they be stopped? And why are they after Chameleon. Perhaps his cousin holds the answer...
1. Prologue: The Letter

Prolague.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a Sunday morning, and the air was crisp and pleasant.

Chameleon left his rock house to check his mail.

"Let's see, junk, junk, junk, junk..." he muttered as he tossed a bunch of magazines in the trash. He paused once he reached an evelope. "Hm? What's this?"

He opened it, and pulled out the letter.

"Let's see here." he said as he read it.

It said:

Dear cousin Chameleon,

It's been a long time since I last saw you! A year maybe? Anyway, I'm passing through Petropolis, and I thought I'd stop by for a visit. I can't wait to see T.U.F.F. and meet all your friends! I'll be there tommarow afternoon. See ya then!

Sincerily, your cousin Karma

"Karma? She's coming by? I better tell the others, they'll want to know when strangers come into T.U.F.F.-Beetle!" he shot his tongue at the blue insect.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alright, chapter 1 is coming next! 


	2. Karma Chameleon

Before you say anything, yes, this story was inspired by a Teen Titans episode. Alright, enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kitty entered the main office of T.U.F.F..

"Mornin guys." she greeted.

"Morning Kitty." everyone replied.

As she headed for her desk, she noticed Chameleon pacing around nervously.

"Morning Chameleon. What's the matter?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh, good morning Kitty. Nothing really, it's just my cousin is coming by."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes. She and I used to play together all the time when we were little. She'll by dropping by sometime this afternoon."

"Cool. Can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah. There's somthing I should tell you about her before she get's here."

"What's that?"

"Well, she can be a little-"

"Hey Chameleon, someone left this paper on the front door for you." Dudley announced, coming into the room.

Chameleon took the paper and read the note.

"Look up. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means look up." Kitty stated dully.

The trio looked up, just in time to see a helicopter fly over. Something jumped out of it, and crashed through the window and landed on its feet.

"Woo hoo! 5 points to me, myself, and I!" the person cheered. She was a chameleon in a pink jumpsuit with a matching pink backpack on her shoulders.

"Ay vay..." Chameleon muttered as he face palmed.

"Let me guess, that's your cousin." Kitty said.

"You guessed right." Chameleon sighed as he walked over to Karma.

"Hey cous! Haven't seen you in forever! How you been?" Karma asked.

"Fine. Did you really have to break the window?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I can pay for the repairs."

"It's fine, they can pay for it themselves."

"So, you must Karma," Kitty spoke up, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kitty Katswell."

"Oh, I know you. Chameleon told me all about you in his letters he wrote to me."

"He did?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you yet? He really-"

"Alright! You met Kitty, let's move on!" Chameleon said hastily, pushing Karma towards the others.

"She's gonna find out someday." Karma teased.

"Maybe, and it'll be me that spills it, not you." Chameleon grumbled.

"So, you're Karma. Chameleon was telling us about you. Since you're related to one of our best agents, I won't charge you for the window repairs." Chief said.

"My name's Dudley, nice to meet you. Maybe later we can grab some coffee and-" Dudley was silenced by Chameleon's glare. "Nevermind."

"Well, I hate to run off so soon, but I have some shopping to get done. But I'll see you later." Karma said.

"Oh, before I forget. Here, couz, I picked this up for you on my way here." she tossed a small device to Chameleon.

"Uh thanks. What is it?" he asked, looking at it with confusion. It was a small round device with a black line around the middle, and a red dot in the center.

"It's a little doo dad that stores data. I thought since you work for a big secret agent company, you could use something to store data."

"Well, thank you."

Karma smiled and headed for the door.

"See you later Karma." Kitty called.

"Right. By the way, should I pick some new clothes out for you?" Karma asked.

"Aw no..." Chameleon moaned, face palming again.

"Ex-excuse me?" Kitty asked angrily.

"I mean come on, kitten, that outfit? So not agreeing with you. That window was probably waiting to break, seeing your reflection." with that, Karma headed for the hallway.

"Why that little-!"

Chameleon grabbed her arm to keep Kitty from charging at Karma.

"I was trying to tell you, she kinda has a 'holier-than-thou' attitude." Chameleon said.

"I'll say, that obnoxious little brat."

"Sorry about that. She can be rude, but she means well."

"Whatever, let's just focus on work."

"I'm going to go try this storage device thing out. See ya."

"Kay, bye."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope you liked! R&R! 


	3. Ninjas Attack!

Chameleon frowned as he tried to use the device Karma gave him.

"Well this thing is no help at all. I can't even store anything on here." he muttered.

"A-a-allow me to have a go at it." Kezwick said, taking the small device and plugging it in to his computer.

"Strange, it says there's already something stored on here. Something I ca-ca-can't access."

"Wonder what it is. I thought this thing was new." Chameleon took the storage device.

"Who knows, I can' t fi-figure out what's on it."

"Hm, maybe I can figure that out"

Suddenly, the ceiling windows were broken as 3 cats in black body suits came through them.

"Aw come on! We just called to get one window replaced!" Chief exclaimed.

The 3 cats surrounded Chameleon.

"Well this can't be good." the reptile muttered, then jumped and clung to the ceiling as the ninjas lunged at him.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled. "Back off!"

She and Dudley took on two them, while the remaining one fought Chameleon.

"Hey, what're you attacking me for?" he asked as he dodged a kick.

"Quick, activate the defense system!" Chief ordered.

"O-on it, Chief!" Kezwick pushed a red button. One of the ninjas was sent flying out of the building by an eject tile. Another was hit by a giant boxing glove.

"Retreat! I repeat, retreat!" the remaining one ordered, then he flew out with a jetpack.

"What the heck was that about?" Kitty asked as she helped clean up the glass shards.

"They seemed to be af-af-after the Chameleon." Kezwick stated.

"How come?"

"Who knows, but until we can find out more, I want you 2 to protect him. Got it?" Chief asked.

"You got it, Chief. We should probably find Karma and warn her, they might go after her if they can't get you." Kitty said.

"Right, let's go." Chameleon agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, a bunch of ninjas broke in, and attacked you?" Karma asked.

"That about covers it." Kitty replied.

"So why are you worried about me if they were after Chameleon?"

"Because they might come after you if they can't get me. We just want to make sure you'll be safe." Chameleon spoke up.

"Don't worry about me, I took a few karate classes. And you taught me a few things too. I can take care of myself."

"Still, stick with us for a while." Kitty urged.

"Fine, I'll put up with your poor fashion choices."

Kitty gritted her teeth.

Wanting to prevent another argument, Chameleon quickly spoke up. "Why don't we get lunch?"

"Fine, I saw a sandwhich shop earlier. Let's go." Karma started walking.

"She really knows how to push someone's buttons." Kitty grumbled as she followed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The 3 agents and Karma sat in the sandwhich shop, enjoying grilled cheeses.

"This place has great sandwhiches." Kitty commented.

"Yeah, I haven't tasted sandwhiches this good since that party last week." Dudley agreed.

"That wasn't a party, that was our lunch table, and that was everyone's lunch."

"Yes, and you ate my special bug sandwhich." Chameleon grumbled.

"Wait, BUG sandwhich?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, it had milworms, ladybugs, and one of my personal favorites, centipedes."

"Right, excuse me for one second." Dudley jumped up and raced for the bathroom with a hand over his mouth, his face slightly green. Sounds of vomiting could be heard a few minutes later.

"So, what should we do after this?" Karma asked.

"I don't know, how about a movie?" Kitty suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"I say we go see that new spy movie. It has a bunch of cute actors in it."

"Awsome! Let's do it! I'll go buy the tickets, see you in a few minutes." Karma got up and left.

"So, should we get popcorn or not? We just had lunch, I don't know if I-"

Suddenly, the large front window shattered. The 3 ninjas from earlier jumped into the building.

"Aw come on now!" Chameleon exclaimed.

He and Kitty jumped out of the way as the ninjas jumped at them. The table was destroyed when the trio of cats landed on it.

"Quick Chameleon, you get out of here. I'll handle these jokers." Kitty ordered as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Good luck." Chameleon immidiatley took off.

"Alright, furballs, bring it on. I know more karate than you idiots combined." Kitty smirked.

One of the ninjas did a round house kick. Kitty grabbed his ankle and flung him into another one. She faced the last one.

"Give up?" she asked.

"We are on an important mission, you should not have interfered." he said.

"What kind of mission? And why are you after the Chameleon?"

"That is classified." the ninja pulled out a small metal ball, and tossed it at Kitty. Purple smoke came out of it. Within seconds, Kitty was unconcious.

The two ninjas that were knocked down got up, and they and the lead ninja left to find the Chameleon.

Dudley came out of the bathroom, and stared in shock at the destroyed room.

"Aw man! What'd I miss this time?" he whined.

xoxoxoxoxo

Let's hope the Chameleon's good at hiding! Which he should be, seeing as he has a high tech suit and all.

Why are the ninjas after him, and what is their mission? Stay tuned to find out. R&R! 


	4. Capture, Rescue, and Betrayal

Chameleon sighed as stuck to the side of a building.

'Hopefully those cats won't find me here. I wonder what they're after?' he thought as he surveyed the city.

His thoughts were interupted when 4 shruikan struck the glass a few inches from him.

"Guess it's time to move!" he jumped from the building, and turned into a glider.

"You can't escape us, Chameleon!" one of the ninjas yelled from a rooftop just below him.

The cat jumped and grabbed onto him.

"Sorry, no free rides." Chameleon turned into a fly, and the cat fell back to the cement roof.

After reaching the ground, Chameleon returned to chameleon form, and ran for T.U.F.F. HQ.

The other 2 ninjas landed in front of him, and grabbed him before he could turn around.

"Hold it, ninja cats!" a voice yelled. Dudley ran up to them. "You're not gettin' past me."

The ninjas and Chameleon looked at him skeptically.

"Do not interfere with our mission." The ninja on the right warned.

"We do not wish to injure a civilian." the other said.

"I'd like to see you try-"

Dudley was sent flying into a wall.

"Idiot..." Chameleon muttered.

The other ninja pulled up in a van.

"Let's go!" he ordered.

They started pulling Chameleon towards the back of the van.

"Not so fast, pal!" Dudley ran at them.

"Start the van!" one of the ninjas yelled. Just as it started pulling away, the two ninjas jumped into the back and yanked Chameleon in with them.

"Hey no fair! I can't keep up with a van!" Dudley exclaimed as he chased after them.

"Help me you dunce!" Chameleon yelled as the back doors shut. The van really took off then, and was out of sight within seconds.

"Well that coulda gone better." Dudley muttered. "To the T.U.F.F. mobile!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon struggled as one of the ninjas put him in handcuffs.

"We should reach headquarters in about an hour or 2." the other announced.

"And once we do, you will pay for what you did." he directed at Chameleon.

"Exactly what did I do?" Chameleon mumbled.

Meanwhile, outside the van, Dudley was in the T.U.F.F. mobile, tailing the vehicle.

"Sorry ninjas, but no one messes with my friends." he said as he pushed one of the buttons. A small missle was launched at the van's back left wheel. The tire blew, and the van swerved.

"What's goin on?" one of the ninjas exclaimed.

"That lousy dog is out there again!" the driver yelled.

"What's the damage?"

"One blown tire. There's a 50% chance we'll make it-"

He was cut off by another loud bang, and the other back tire was out.

"Make that a 0% chance of making it."

The van came to a screeching stop. Chameleon used the distraction to take out the ninjas. He grabbed one with his tail, and flung him into the other one, knocking them out. Just then, the back doors were opened by Dudley.

"Was that awsome or what?" the dog asked.

"Just find the key to these handcuffs." Chameleon snapped.

"Fine, no thanks needed." Dudley muttered as he searched the ninjas for the key. After finding it, he unlocked the handcuffs, and the two jumped out of the van.

"Chameleon, Dudley!" Kitty yelled, driving up in a car. Chief and Kezwick sat in the back, both clinging to the apolstry for dear life.

"She dr-dr-drives fast." Kezwick stuttered.a

"Are you 2 ok?" Kitty asked.

"We're totally fine. I just pulled off the greatest rescue, EVER!" Dudley replied.

Then, the 3 ninjas got out of the van and approached them.

"Get ready guys." Kitty warned.

The cats pulled off their masks, revealing their true colors. One had brown fur and blue eyes. The second had black fur and green eyes, and the last had white fur and amber eyes.

The white pulled out a badge.

"In the name of the F.B.I., you are all under arrest." he said.

Everyone stared at them in shock and confusion.

"Uh, you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys." Dudley said.

"And we're the F.B.I. from Streetsdale."

"That reptile is a liar and theif. He has commited crimes throughout Streetsdale." the black furred one put in.

"He stole a secret file from our database." the brown one piped up angrily.

"I've never even been to Streetsdale." Chameleon replied.

Kitty thought for a minute, then gasped a little and pulled out the storage device, which Chameleon had dropped back in the restuarant.

"But I bet I know someone who has." she said, holding up the device.

Chameleon gasped as realization hit.

"You've been chasing the wrong chameleon," Kitty said as she tossed the device to the F.B.I., "Where's Karma?" she asked, turning to the others.

Dudley caught movement in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Karma flying through the sky with a jetpack.

"Uhhh..." he pointed.

"Don't worry Chameleon, she won't get away with this." Kitty assured him.

Chameleon stared up at Karma, then glared. "No she will not."

He made a jetpack grow from his back, then took off after his cousin.

Karma was flying along when Chameleon flew and hovered in front of her.

"Hello, cousin." he grumbled.

"Oh, you're mad. I know I should have said goodbye, but you know me, I hate goodbyes." Karma smiled weakly.

"You're a criminal and stole from the F.B.I., and were going to let me take your place in prison."

"Oh that, well, yeah."

"You are going to do the right thing and turn yourself in."

"And what are YOU going to do if I don't?"

Chameleon stared nervously.

Karma smirked, then spun and hit him with her tail. He was sent flying downward.

"You forget, you taught me everything."

Chameleon regained his bearings, and glared up at her. "Not everything."

He changed into a dragon, and slapped her with his tail, which sent her flying downward. Then he returned to himself and flew into her. They both spiraled downward, before Chameleon turned into a parachute and they gently landed on the ground.

Karma elbowed him in the face, and ran. She was quickly stopped by the F.B.I. cats.

"Karma Chameleon, you are under arrest." the brown one announced.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Karma, in handcuffs, was being loaded into a prison van.

Chameleon watched with sadness.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" Kitty asked.

"I will be. I'm still a little shocked over the whole 'my cousin's a wanted criminal' thing."

"Don't feel too bad, she chose this life."

"Still, I feel it's a little my fault. I wrote to her about my plans before I joined T.U.F.F..Maybe that's what caused her to be this way." Chameleon murmered as he looked at his cousin.

"Mark my words! I will get out of jail, 'cousin'. And when I do, you will PAY!" Karma vowed furiously as the door to the van was shut, and the van drove off.

"She won't be getting out of jail anytime soon. In the mean time, I think you agents have done enough for one day. Go home and get some rest." Chief said.

The trio consented, and got in the T.U.F.F. mobile and drove off.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

The end. Hope you liked. I'll get the next story typed up as soon as possible. I'll give you the title, let's see if you can guess what it's about. It'll be called 'Crushing Reptile'. Boy, that'll be tough to figure out. *sarcasm*

R&R! 


End file.
